


snowbaz + sleepy morning kisses

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: based off of the tumblr prompt 'snowbaz +sleepy morning kisses-preferably while snuggling in bed!'





	snowbaz + sleepy morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i had @reddie-for-my-ships from tumblr help me w this!!

Large rays of sunlight beam in through the large window into our bedroom. I hoist myself up on one arm to look over Snow's sleeping body. The clock reads half past 8.  
I flop back on the bed and wrap my arms around Snow's middle and pull him towards me, my cheek resting against his bare back of golden skin littered with freckles. I press a light kiss to a mole on his right shoulder blade.   
"Snow."  
"Mmm," he mumbles into the pillow he has wrapped in his arms. "What?"  
"Time to wake up," I whisper in his ear.  
He groans and pulls the blankets fully over himself, hiding underneath them.  
I poke him. "Come on Snow, we need to get to class."  
He groans again, this time louder. "I don't wanna."  
I slide the duvet off of me and get out of bed. Crowley it's cold. And class starts in an hour.  
I walk over to Simon's side of the bed, attempting to get him up in time for class, and crouch next to him.  
"Snow, what if I told you I'd make breakfast?" I say sweetly.  
His head pops out of his cocoon. "Did you say breakfast?" I smile, and kiss his nose.  
"Yeah,"  
Snow lifts the duvet up, sliding his legs to the side of the bed. I stand up and that's when he decides to attack.  
He grabs my middle and pulls me towards him, making me fall on the bed. "Snow," I whine, "We need to get up."  
"You've called me Simon before."  
"No I haven't."  
"Yes you have!" He decides to take this moment to start tickling my ribs and stomach.   
"Snow-Sno-stop," I fall to the side of him but he still continues. "Simon," I manage to say through my giggles. He stops.  
"Yeah?"  
"You know we really should get up soon."  
"Yeah, but I just wanna cuddle with my boyfriend." He grabs my shoulders and cuddles up to me, his head resting on my shoulder. His lips are feather-light as they travel from my clothed shoulder, up my neck until they reach right below my ear. Simon presses a firm kiss right there and I can't help but smile and want to give him everything he wants. But instead I decide to torment him a little bit.  
"What is this?" I say, teasing him, "Simon Snow passing on breakfast? I never thought I'd see the day." I'm smiling widely now, glee on my face as he looks me in the eyes.   
"Oh shut up," he mumbles.  
I raise my eyebrow. "Make me,"  
And then he's surging forward to meet my lips and Crowley, why weren't we doing this earlier.   
My hands travel up to his hair, those bronze curls that even after all these years I still haven't gotten over, and I slide my fingers through the strands and pull ever so slightly on them. Simon leans back, his light moan turning into a yawn.   
"As much as I love kissing you I'm still tired," he says. "So can we please take a nap?" He's looking up at me with those blue eyes that he knows I can't resist, especially when I've only woken up.  
"That doesn't change the fact that we have scho-"  
He lays his index finger on my lips, silencing me, and looks me in the eyes yet again.  
"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, what you need to learn is the way of Simon Snow. You don't need to get up unless you're supposed to be leaving in less than 10 minutes."  
"We've only got an hou-"  
"That's more than 10, Baz, we've got time."  
And so I let myself lay with the love of my life, Simon Snow, in my arms as we let ourselves be overcome by sleep.


End file.
